


Like You

by WordsFromAsh



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, let's play au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromAsh/pseuds/WordsFromAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chrom and Robin are popular Let's Play/YouTube personalities. Chrom doesn't handle hateful comments well and is in awe of Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Chrobin Week, Day 2: Alternature Universe
> 
> This AU idea comes over from the tumblr blog, chrobinprompts. Ideally, I'd like to work an actual plot into this idea and flesh it out into a full story eventually.

               Chrom pulled out his phone and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the microwave’s beep or the loud popping popcorn to settle into silence, whichever came first. The lock screen disappeared and revealed his last app up, the internet. More specifically, the internet opened to the webpage of his latest Let’s Play’s comment section.

               If Chrom could, he would disable the comment section on all their channels. On his personal channel, on Robin’s personal channel, and even on their joint channel. If Chrom could, he would. But he couldn’t because for every bad comment thrown at them, there were ten good ones to replace it. And besides, Robin constantly reminded him that it was necessary to keep it open for their fans. Necessary PR, she called it. She’d nudge his shoulder and smile before saying, Don’t let the comments get to you.

               He continued to scroll down the comments on his phone, wishing he could listen to Robin’s advice as well as she followed it herself. He wished he hadn’t asked for suggestions on his next game to play. While some responded with everything from the new installment of Call of Duty to whatever the next new indie game sensation was, others used it as an opportunity to voice other unsolicited opinions.

                _get rid of Robin_ _. She wasnt funny be4. Stil not funny now._

_why is robin in this?!?!1? isnt this chroms account????? shes not funny and theres a reason why i only watch this and not chroms new account with her. no one likes her_

_She’s only popular because of Chrom. No one knew who she was before he mentioned her._

               If he clicked the responses, many stuck up for Robin, and told the original commenters off. It still didn’t make it any better to him, though and it still wasn’t fair to Robin who would have to view them whenever she was the one doing the “necessary PR”.

               Even after she saw the hurtful things that could be said behind anonymous usernames and faceless screens, she always plastered on a smirk and would laugh. A sarcastic comment always quick to follow. When too many people told her to get back in the kitchen, he woke up the next morning to find their TV, consoles, computer, and recording equipment arranged artfully in the kitchen with Robin perched on the counter next to the sink and her feet using a kitchen chair as a footrest. It was damn near impossible to navigate through the cabinets and drawers let alone prepare a meal that day, but completely worth it.

               It was one of the many things about her that continuously amazed him, the way she just kept pushing forward and not letting anyone drag her down to their level. She was awe inspiring as simply a person and if others couldn’t see that, then it was their loss.

               The microwave beeped, loud and shrill, but Chrom only opened the microwave’s door and returned back to his phone. His finger hovered over one of those comments, ready to remove it, delete it, report it, just get _rid_ of it.

She may be able to continue on like it was just another stepping stone to her next joke—which were always funny, sometimes corny and other times cheesy, but they always made him smile and laugh without fail—but Chrom always was one to let things get under his skin, even as a child. His father told him he needed a thicker skin in that harsh voice he used when taking business calls. Emmeryn would wipe his face from tears and tell him to try to ignore hateful remarks because the people who said them didn’t matter.

               And it was true, they didn’t, but still…

               “There you are! Lissa’s getting impatient and wants to start the movie,” Robin’s bright voice called as she walked through the doorway and into the kitchen. She juggled three empty glasses in her hands and sat them on the counter next to him, walked around him, and searched their fridge for refills. She laughed. “Your sisters were surprised I let you do the popcorn since you apparently put those tin jiffy pop popcorns in the microwave as a kid. We started to get worried that you might’ve set this one on fire, too.” She pulled back from the fridge and looked up to him with a grin. Her hair was pulled back and she wore nothing but sweats and a tank top and she looked gorgeous. “You didn’t, did you?”

               Chrom laughed and shook his head, his hair brushed right above his eyes. He’d need another haircut soon, but at least for tonight it would cover the tips of his ears for if Lissa and Emmeryn decided they wanted to share any other embarrassing stories about him. “It was one time. I didn’t know you put it on the stove,” he reasoned and reached behind him, pulling out the bag, still hot to the touch with tendrils of stream trailing from the mouth of the bag. “I just got sidetracked by my phone.”

               He watched Robin stand up from the fridge, a 2-liter of pop in her hand. She gave him a look –eyes narrowed, completely suspicious—as she walked by, sat them on the counter, and poured their drinks. “Doing _what_ on your phone exactly, Chrom?”

               He jammed his thumb on the power button of his phone, turning the screen blank. “Nothing. Social media. Texting. Stuff.” He pocketed his phone and opened up the cupboard above where Robin stood and pulled out a plastic bowl for the popcorn.

               Robin stopped pouring the drink with the glass only half full and spritz of bubbling fizz jumping up the glass, trying to escape. She turned to him, her hip jutted out as she leaned her wait against the counter and crossed her arms.  “Uh-huh. So you _weren’t_ looking at the comments of the most recent video, then?”

               “Nope,” he grinned. He knew that Robin wasn’t fooled and would remind him again later to not let the comments get to him. But looking at her right there, at the smart smirk that tugged at her lips and the knowing glint in her eyes—a mixture of happiness and mischief—he maybe understood what she meant. He’d try to worry about the comments later and enjoy her company as well as his sisters now. Others didn’t need to like her because he did.

               He grabbed the three cups from her. Robin’s hands were too small to handle all three filled. “You get that,” he said and nodded back to the bowl filled with popcorn and much more manageable. Before she could move he ducked down so he could match her height and kissed her cheek.

               “What’s that for?” she called out, still not moving even as he continued on his way out of the kitchen.

               He turned slightly and smiled. “No reason. Just love you is all.”

 


End file.
